Why
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Lissa Lark is an aspiring scientist with the dream of working at the Jeffersonian Institute. As you first find out, that dream comes true as she gets a job as a full-time scientist with the Medico-Legal Lab. But she never dreamed..She'd fall in love.
1. The Buttons On My Phone Are Worn Thin

This first chapter here is basically explaining a little bit about Lissa (who is loosely based on me :) and her experience from first getting the job, to getting ready for it etc..  
The next chapters will be a bit longer as this is just the beginning :D  
Tell me what you think!

'The Buttons On My Phone Are Worn Thin'

Lissa's POV-

"I got the job?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, Dr. Lark." Dr. Saroyan reassured me. "You have the job."  
"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." I beamed. "When exaclty do I start?"  
"Is Tuesday at 7:30 alright?" She asked.  
"Oh, um.." I stuttered, racking my brain to try to remember what day it was today. I drew up a blank. I paused a moment.  
"Oh, yeah that's great." I said, even though I was still unsure how far away Tuesday was. "Thank you."

I hung up the phone let it slip from my hand onto my bed.

"This is unreal." I said to myself as flopped down onto my bed, laying on top of my phone.

As I stared at the ceiling thinking of life working at the Jeffersonian, I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up several hours later to my back vibrating.

I groggily reached under me and pulled my phone out.  
"Lark."

"Dr. Lark, hello, this is Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian." The woman on the other end stated.  
I sat bolt upright at hearing the name.  
"Yes, Dr. Brennan, hi!" I said, fully awake now. "What can I do for you?"

"We just got a new case," Dr. Brennan started, "and we could actually use your help this morning, instead of tomorrow."  
"So today is Monday." I mumbled as I looked at my watch. It was 6:45 AM.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, nothing." I said hurriedly as I jumped up and walked towards the kitchen. "So this morning, you said?"  
"Yes, if that's alright." She answered. "If not, we understand considering you were not set to to start until-"  
"No, it's completely alright." I interrupted her.  
"Oh, good, then, because we are short one doctor and we could use and extra hand." She said. "Does eight o clock sound good?"  
"That's perfect." I answered. "I'll be there at 8!"

I hung up the phone and stared at it a moment. Then, I suddenly felt a burst of energy rush through me.  
I started some coffee and ran towards the bathroom. I flipped the shower on and let the water warm up.

After a quick shower, I ran back to the kitchen in my towel and popped some waffels in the toaster and ran back to the bathroom to finish drying and getting dressed.

I pulled on a bra and panties and opened my closet to find something to wear.

I pulled out a pair of dark, straight legged, blue jeans and slipped them on and kept looking for a shirt.

Finally, I produced a light purple, long babydoll style top. I pulled a white cami from my dresser and pulled it on, then pulled the top on over it.

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was about 7:30.  
I went into the kitchen and grabbed the toast out of the toaster and quickly spread some jelly on it. I gulped it down and then poured myself a cup of coffee.

I carried it to the bathroom where I plugged in my hair dryer and flat iron. I only had about 20 minutes before I had to leave.

I blow dried my just-above shoulder length auburn hair quickly and then gulped down my coffee while the flat iron finished heating up. It was now 7:40.  
I pulled my hair into a short french braid and then quickly striaghtened my bangs.  
I looked in the mirror and sighed. "As good as it's gonna get." I mumbled.

I grabbed my purse beside my bed and threw in my wallet and cell phone.

I took in a deep breath and sighed as I walked to the door. As I stepped out, I realized the floor felt weird under my feet.

I looked down and sighed, "Shoes. I need shoes."


	2. The Chaos I Was Getting In

Hey there!! Chapter two!! It's a bit longer, luckily!  
Anyone reading, please please please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!  
(Btw, just in case you don't know, POV stands for point of view..That's how this one will be, switching between Lissa's and Hodgins' POV) :D

'I Don't Think That I Knew The Chaos I Was Getting In'

Hodgins' POV- 8 AM

"Hey, Cam, where's the new girl at?" I asked as I slipped a small synthetic fiber under the microscope.  
"I'm not sure," She replied, "she should be here an-"  
"Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan said as she walked onto the platform with the all familiar 'ding' as she swiped her ID tag, "this is Dr. Lissa Lark."  
A very giddy, bright eyed younger woman with slightly-below average height waved slightly, a big smile on her face. "Hello!" She exclaimed brightly.  
"Hello Dr. Lark, you can call me Cam, if you like." Cam told her, shaking her hand. "Most everyone does anyway, it's slightly easier to say than 'Saroyan'."

Dr. Lark slightly chuckled, "Alright, Cam, nice to meet you." She turned to me, her arm still extended. "And Dr. Hodgins, hello."  
I shook her hand, "hello there, you can just call me Hodgins in casual conversation, or Jack," I told her, "whatever rolls off your tongue easiest."

"Hodgins, please catch her up on this case so far," Brenn told me, "Cam, I need you in the autopsy room."

Dr. Lark slipped her hands into the pocket of her labcoat . "So what's going on?" She asked with uncertainty.  
"You know, this job isn't too hard." I told her. "I mean, sometimes it can strain you, but any job can, right?"

"Um, yeah...I.." She stammered.  
She shruugged as she stepped towards the computer screen that had brought the image of the fiber from the microscope up.  
I looked at the screen, and then down through the microscope lens. "Now let's see what you are my little pretty." I muttered as I zoomed the microscope lens in a bit farther.  
"I believe it's...Yes.." She muttered, staring at the screen intently. "Dr. Hodgins, this is silk."

I looked through the lenz, then up at the screen, then back down again.  
"You're right, but from where?"  
After a few minutes of examining the fiber, I finally distenguished where it was from.  
"This is an Antheraea Pernyi." I stated. Dr. Lark nodded. "Those are usually bred in China specifically for Tussah silk." She said.  
I looked at her. "No one else would here would know that." I said to her. "You are officially awesome."  
She laughed. "Thanks, now mind telling me about the body this fiber was found on?" She asked.  
"Oh right, okay." I laughed. "Well, a body, msotly skeleton with some flesh left on the feet and hands, was found..." I trailed off. "Oh gosh, the body was found in China Town."  
"Have you all identified him yet?" She asked, following me off the platform and towards the autopsy room.  
"No, we can't find any dentals matching that of the vic's, and the physical features are too average to get a hit off of missing persons." I answered.

"So basically we have nothing?"  
"Basically."  
We walked into the autopsy room to see Brennan and Cam hunched over the victim's feet and...Sniffing?  
"Ahem." I coughed, raising an eyebrown.  
"Dr. Hodgins, can you...Come over here and tell me what the victim's feet smell like?" Brennan asked. I sideways glanced at Dr. Lark and slowly walked towards the body.  
I leaned over and sniffed it hesitantly.  
"They...They smell like soy sauce." I proclaimed increduously. "It looks like our vic was all up in the whole Chinese thing!"  
"What are you talking about?" Cam asked.  
"Well, Dr. Hodgins and I figured out that the fiber found on the victim here was silk." Dr. Lark answered.  
"Yes, Antheraea Pernyi." I finished for her.  
"English please, Hodgins." Cam ordered. "Not bug-talk."  
"Silk made frmo the Chinese Tussah Silkmoth." I answered. "It's pretty much always made in China, sometimes in other parts of Asia."  
"Ah, well excelent discovery, Dr. Hodgins." Brennan said to me.  
"Well, actually," I stammered. "Dr. Lark determiend it was silk, after which I determined what...Kind."  
Brennan looked at me, then at Dr. Lark.  
She just slightly nodded as she walked out of the room.

"I'll have Arastoo clean the Bones." Cam stated. With that, she peeled off her gloves, threw them in the trash and walked out of the room.  
"Is Dr. Brennan always-"  
"Always so demeaning?" I interrupted her. "Yes, she can be sometimes. But she has a sparkling bubbly personality underneath!" I joked, turning towards the bones.

"Hello, what's this?" I asked aloud, leaning forward to see more closely.  
"I think I might have just determined the time of death."  
"That's great!" Dr. Lark exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, king of the lab." I mumbled.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing."

#

"I found Acarnia on the corpse." I stated once I reached Dr. Brennan. "An insect that would not appear on the body until at least the third week of decomp, and would disappear around the fifth week."  
"Meaning the victim died between 3 and 5 weeks ago." She mused. I nodded.  
"Good work, Hodgins." She said, walking towards the now clean skeleton that lay on an examining table on the platform.

"Where is Dr. Lark?"  
"She's with Angela in her office." I replied. "Why?" Brennan ignored my question and walked towards Angela's office.

I turned back to the skeleton. "Who are you, Jackie Chan?" I mumbled, resting my hands against the side of the table.  
"Jackie Chan?"  
I looked up to see Vincent Nigel-Murray.  
"Hey, Vincent, what're you doing here?" I asked him. "You haven't been here in a while."

"Apparently I was in the rotation." He replied. "Now Jackie Chan?"  
"Jackie Chan is a famous chinese martial artist and actor-"  
"I know who he is, Hodgins," He interrupted me, "why'd you call the corpse Jackie Chan?"  
"Well, he was found in China Town, his feet smelled like soy sauce," I started, "and a silk fiber from a Chinese Tussah Silkmoth was found on him."

"His feet smelled like...Soy sauce?" He asked, a perplexed expression on his face.  
"Yes, soy sauce." I repeated. "We have no idea why, however."  
"So, is he Mongoloid?" He asked, picking up the mandibal and looking it over.

"No, he's caucasian." I answered.  
"The jaw line would be set farther back if it was caucasian." Vincent mumbled, nearly to himself. "Whilst Mongoloid jaw lines are set farther up."  
"What are you saying?" I asked, confused.  
"I'm saying it's a good possiblity that this person is of mixed race," he said, "Caucasian and Mongoloid."


	3. But I've Broken All My Promises To You

Please please pretty please review! You all will love this story, I promise! :D

But I've Broken All My Promises To You

Lissa's POV-

"This is an excelent reconstruction, Angela." I marveled. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this.  
"Not this seemingly accurate, anyway."

"Well thanks, Sweetie." She grinned. "This is basically what I do here. This and computer stuff."

I nodded, "yeah, computers have never been my thing, really."

"Dr. Lark."  
We looked up to see Dr. Brennan walking in Angela's office.  
"Yes?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to sound, rude, earlier." She told me.

"No, no, no, it's completely alright, I-"  
"Dr. B!"  
We looked up to see Hodgins and another man come swiftly in the office.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray here hath found a discovery." Hodgins proclaimed.

"That's grammatically incorrect." I stated softly, grinning.  
"I take back what I said, you're not awesome anymore." He snorted, half grinning. "Anyway, Vincent?"  
"I've discovered that the victim is more than likely interracial," the other man said with a British accent,"Mongoloid and Caucasian."

"What led you to this conclusion?" Dr. Brennan asked him.  
"Well, the jaw line is set not too far up, but also not too far down, indicating that it is of some abnormality." He answered. "Whether interracial or not, but I figured, given the circumstances..."  
"We don't figure here, Mr. Nigel-Murray," Dr. Brennan reprimanded him. "Nonetheless, good work."  
"Okay, Bones, got an identification?"  
I looked up to see a tall, very good-looking man in a formal suit, yet goofy tie waltzing in the room. I noticed he was wearing a belt buckle that read 'Cocky'.  
Seemed fitting.

"Ohhh, is this your new addition to the Squint Squad??" He asked, pointing his thumb towards me. He leaned over and whispered to me, "get out while you still can."

I just laughed. "I'm Dr. Lissa Lark, and...Squint Squad? Really?"

The man looked between me, and Dr. Brennan.  
"Anyway," he said, clapping his hands together in front of him, "identification?"

"Not yet, Booth." Dr. Brennan answered with a sigh. "They still haven't found any dental records matching these?"  
'Booth' shook his head, "nope. Apparently, this guy had really bad teeth." He turned towards me.  
"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, by the way." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Please to meet you, Dr. Lark." He grinned a grin that would make the heart of any normal woman melt.  
Luckily, I'm not a normal woman.  
"Likewise, I'm sure." I smirked, taking my hand back.  
"Down, boy." Hodgins chortled, placing his hand on Agent Booth's shoulder.

Booth turned towards Hodgins and gave him a glare that could pierce straigh through you.  
"I swear, I will pull out my gun and shoot you right here if you touch me again." He said warningly.  
Hodgins stepped back, his hands up. "Dude, I was just saying...."

I laughed. "Are they always like this?"  
"Pretty much," Angela sighed. "But don't let that fool you, they're really the best of friends!" She rolled her eyes, grinning.  
"Isn't there any other way to identify him?" Booth asked, turning back to Dr. Brennan.  
"Yes, there is." Said Cam as she walked in, doning a Talus bone. "This man had cosmetic surgery."

"In his ankle?" Vincent asked.  
"Yes, I've only ever heard of these types of surgeries being done in..." She chuckled. "China. But they are done to make the person taller."  
"How in the world would that make them taller?" I asked.  
"Well, apparently it gradually stretches the tendons in the ankles and will, in turn, make the person..." Cam stated, "taller."  
"That's strange." Hodgins stated matter-of-factily.  
"So, were there serial numbers?" Booth asked, fidgeting from one foot to the other.

"Yes, there were, but I'm waiting to here back from the doctor who issued them." She answered. "He's uh, Chinese...There's already been a little miscommunication.

"But I should find out within the hour."  
"Great, fabulous, what are we gonna do for an hour?" Booth asked, obviously agitated.  
"You really hate having nothing to do, don't you?" Hodgins asked him.  
"I have a sudden urge to watch really bad martial arts movie." Booth sighed. "Anyone up for some breakfast at the diner?"

"I'm game." Hodgins stated. "I'm starved."  
"I'm there."  
"Sure."  
"I could use some food right about now."

"Why not?"  
I nearly laughed at the resuonding answers.  
"Am I invited?" I asked.  
"Of course you are." Cam answered. "Let's go."  
We all went towards the main doors of the medico-legal lab and walked out.  
On the way out of the building, all of the doctors peeled off their labcoats and replaced them with light-weight jackets.  
As we went out the main doors of the Jeffersonian, a guy probably around my age, maybe a little bit younger, stopped in front of us.  
"Oh, guys, hey, I was just-"  
"Coming to the diner with us!" Angela exclaimed. "Let's go mind-boy."  
"Who's this?" He asked, turning to me.  
"God, I hate being the new girl." I laughed. "I'm Lissa Lark, I'm a new scientist at the Jeffersonian."  
"I'm Lance Sweets." He said, offering his hand. I shook it as he continued, "I'm an FBI psychologist, I kinda...Hang with these guys every now and then."  
"You're Booth's therapist?" I stated rather than asked.  
He laughed, "yes, I am."  
"Sweets!" Booth exclaimed. "Whatever happened to shrink/patient confidentiality?"  
"I'm not telling anyone what happens in our sessions!" He said defensively.  
"Anyway, pleased to meet you." He said to me.  
We reached a black SUV in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. "Who's truck is this?"  
"The FBI's, so if you mess anything up, you'll have to pay for it." Booth warned. "Or I'll shoot you. Maybe both."  
We climbed in and filled the truck to it's capacity: the driver and 7 passengers.  
Hodgins, Angela and I were in the far back, Vincent, Cam and Lance in the middle row, Booth driving and Dr. Brennan next to him.  
"Okay, I'm between a psychiatrist and a brit." Cam announced. "This isn't a good thing."  
"Yeah, well I'm between Angela and the new girl." Hodgins exclaimed next to me. He turned to me with a grin, "no offense or anything."  
I laughed. "Saying 'no offense' does not excuse the offensive remark that came before it." I shot.  
"Oh, new girl's got backbone!" Angela laughed.  
"Technically, Angela, every person has 'backbone'," Dr. Brennan cut in, "it's just that it's actually called the Spinal Collumn."

"It's an expression, Bren." Angela informed her. "When you have no backbone, you're weak and can't hold your own,"  
"And when you have backbone, it means you're strong and able to stand up for yourself and others." I finished.

"Ohhh, I understand it now." Dr. Brennan mused.  
"What diner is it?" I asked.  
"The Royal Diner," Lance answered, "on southeast 2nd street."  
"Never heard of it." I shook my head at the unfamiliarity.  
Once we got there, we parked the car and climbed out. I'm sure we looked how clowns do when 10 pile out of a little clown car.  
"Okay, everybody inside." Booth ordered. He looked as though he was herding a bunch of sheep or something.  
We all went inside and luckily, the barstools at the counter were all empty.  
We sat down in order of how we were in the car:  
Booth, Dr. Brennan, Vincent, Cam, Lance, me, Hodgins, Angela.

After we ordered drinks, we started talking about the victim, better known as 'Jackie Chan'.  
"So what ended up being the cause of death?" I asked.  
"Multiple blows to the head with a slender, circular object." Dr. Brennan answered. "We're not sure what object it was yet, though."  
"Maybe Jackie Chan was doing his whole martial arts thing and..." Hodgins trailed off. "That's it!"  
"What's it, Hodgins?"  
"A slender, circular object!" He exclaimed, obviously excited. "Nunchucks!"

I noticed he slightly winced as he said the word 'nunchucks'.  
"But nunchucks are Japanese...?" Booth said, obviously confused.  
"They were originally used in southeastern Asia, AKA China, to thresh rice." Hodgins told him, the excitement obviously getting to him.  
"Does he always get this excited over things like this?" I asked Angela.

She nodded, "yeah, he's very...Enthusiastic when it comes to work."  
"We need to get back to to the lab." He continued, grabbing his jacket. Booth took it from him and put back in his chair.

"It's not like it's time sensitive, Hodgins, eat." He demanded.  
Hodgins shook his head and sat back down in a huff.  
We ordered our food, and pretty soon after, it was sitting in front of us.

"You're a freak, Lark." Hodgins stated, his mouth full of bacon.

"No, I'm the one who will be living ten years longer than you do." I shot back, referring to my vegetarianism.

"Well I prefer to live in the moment." He replied, exaggerating his last bite of his bacon.  
I noticed Angela shoot him a 'death glare' and I silently wondered why.  
We were nearly finished eating, when Cam's cell phone rang.  
"It's the doctor about our victim." She told us as she flipped the phone open. "Hello?"  
We all waited as she paused while the other person was talking.

She had taken a napkin and started writing something on it.  
"Okay, thank you so much." She said, capping the pen she'd pulled from Lance's pocket.  
"Manchu Li Yang." She said after she hung up the phone. "He was 28-years-old and had been living in China Town."

"Let's go." Booth stood up and grabbed his sports coat, shoving the last bite of hashbrowns in his mouth.  
"I'm still gonna call him Jackie Chan." Hodgins proclaimed as he put his jacket on.

I laughed to myself as I slipped my jacket on.

"Jack?"  
Everyone looked up towards the 'outside' person who had said his name.

I looked over at Hodgins and then back to the woman.  
She was a blonde, green eyed woman of average height. She was rather skinny, almost unhealthily.  
Hodgins seemed frozen in place while everyone else looked on almost knowingly.  
"Cl...Clarissa?" Hodgins choked out.  
"Hi, Jack." She smiled slightly.  
"Who is that?" I whispered to Cam.

"That is his ex-fiance." She replied. "Clarissa Bancroft."

* * *

(In case you didn't know, Clarissa Bancroft is Hodgins' ex-fiance from S02E14 'The Man In The Mansion'  
Look up the episode if you haven't seen it yet. [In it Hodgins compromises the investigation of a murder because the victims wife was Clarissa Bancroft])


	4. Why Do You Do This To Me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-  
Sorry it's been so long peoples. :)  
Please please please PLEASE review!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! :D :D **

* * *

'Why Do You Do This To Me?'

"Clarissa, what..." I stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I..I kind of followed you from the Jeffersonian." She answered.

"Uh, Cam..do you mind-"  
"Not at all." She said. "Just please be back at the lab within an hour or so."  
I nodded my thanks and turned back to Clarissa.  
"Clarissa, what do you mean you followed me?" I asked.  
I barely noticed as the others filed out of the diner.  
"I mean..I wanted to..Talk to you." She told me.  
"Let's sit down." I suggested, gesturing towards one of the two-top tables.  
Once we were seated, I looked at her expectantly.  
"Well, Jack, as you know it's..." She trailed off, inhaling shakily. "It's been three and a half years since Terry died."

"What's the have to do with you being here?" I asked.

"Well, very soon after he died, like three weeks after, I found out I was pregnant." She continued. "But it...It wasn't Terry's."  
"It was Leland Oliver's, wasn't it?" I stated rather than asked. She nodded, looking down at her hands. Leland Oliver had been the man she had an affair with while she was married to Terry.  
"Well, I told Leland a few weeks after the trial for Terry's murder." She said, "and we decided that we would raise this child as a couple, whether we were married or not."  
I nodded my understanding. "So what happened?"  
"Well, it worked pretty well." She said, her voice cracking a little bit. "Up until about two months ago, that is."  
"What happened?" I asked, slowly reaching my hand across the table and placing it over hers.  
"He moved in with me before the baby was born and things were great." She started. "But the baby was born and I started slipping into....Into depression."  
"Postpartum Depression." I nodded.

She nodded, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Well it kind of just kept getting worse." She continued. "It just stayed bad and never got better. Leland eventually sued for full custody of Jenna, our..Daughter.  
"He claimed I was 'unfit' to mother my child due to mental incapacity and the judge ruled in his favor. They made me sign over my parental rights. Leland moved out and now I've been living alone for a month."  
"Clarissa, I am so sorry." I said softly, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand.  
"I didn't know anyone else to..To talk to..To confide in." She stammered.  
"Clarissa, it's okay." I said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Jack, I..I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She whimpered. "I don't want to not see my baby girl, but I absolutely hate Leland for what he's done because I'm not an incompetent mother, I know I'm not and-"  
"Shh, Clarissa, it's gonna be okay." I interrupted her. I stood up and gently pulled her up with me, wrapping her in a hug. "It's gonna be okay."  


* * *

Lissa' POV-Just arrived at the Jeffersonian.  
"What in the world was that about?" I asked as I clipped my ID tag back on my labcoat.  
"Clarissa Bancroft's husband, Terry, was murdered 3 years ago." Angela told me. "Hodgins and her were engaged 11 years ago, and they were set to be married."  
"Until Terance came along and well.." Booth continued. "You know how those things go."  
"Hodgins and Terry were..Best friends," Angela cut back in. "That is, until Terry and Clarissa got married. After that, they lost contact."  
Booth nodded. "He almost completely ruined the investigation, though."  
"But he didn't." Angela said pointedly. "He almost lost his job, too." She mumbled to me.

"I wonder what she's doing here now, then?" I said, turning around to face the bones that lay on the examining table.

I apparently misjudged how far away it was, and I smacked into it.

The right Tibia bounced off the table, hitting the floor with a soft 'thud'.  
Dr. Brennan, with a gloved hand, reached down and picked it up.

"I'm..I...I am...Sorry?" I offered, feeling about two feet tall as Dr. Brennan gave me a very disapproving glance. She placed the bone back on the table and turned back toward me. "Be more careful, Dr. Lark."

I just nodded as she turned back towards the bones.

I looked helplessly over at Angela and she just shrugged.  
I was about to say something when Hodgins entered the lab. His face showed mixed emotions: Confusion, sadness, wonder and...Smite?  
"Hey, Hodgins." I greeted him as he walked towards his station.

He nodded hello as his computer screen came to life, displaying once again the silk fiber pictures. I watched him as he stared seemingly intently at the screen, but he didn't move the cursor or tpe anything on the keyboard.  
"Hodgins?" I asked, walking to the railing of the platform.

He didn't answer; he just stared at the screen.  
"Hodgins!"  
He jumped, looking up at me.  
"Yeah, what?" He asked, blinking several times as if to lift a fog from his mind.  
"You okay?" I asked, leaning on my arms a little farther.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Why?"  
I almost laughed, "why? You really need to ask why?"

He just grinned wryly and looked back at his screen.

"Personal stuff, really." He said, his hand still resting on the mouse. "Not important."  
I nodded. "Alrighty, then." I grinned, once again turning back to the bones. (This time not knocking any off, fortunately)

"Manchu Li Yang." I mumbled. "Who did this to you?"


	5. Why Do You Do This So Easily?

_**Author's Note-**_

_**Hey! Sorry it's been so long!! I kinda got stuck in it for a while there, which is why this chapter is kinda short. Please review and subscribe! :]**_

* * *

Why Do You Do This So Easily?

Hodgins' POV- The next day-

"Dr. Hodgins, I'd think you'd learnt your lesson..."

I ignored Arastoo's words as I held the nunchucks out in front of me.  
"Seriously, Dr. Hodgins, last time you gave yourself a concussion."

"I've taken classes." I stated rather bluntly. "Now shh! Let me concentrate."

Arastoo shook his head as he stood back.

I started swinging the nunchucks, slowly at first, until I started picking up speed. I then swung them, the intended target being the test dummy with sensors placed at various spots.

But, of course, you never hit the _intended_ target.

The nunchucks flew from my hands, flying across the lab.

"INCOMING!" I yelled as I watched the flying sticks of death sail through the air.

And who did they hit? None other than the resident newbie, Dr. Lark.

They smacked her square in the side of the head, sending her and the papers she was holding sprawling across the floor.  
My eyes widened as I exchanged a shocked glance with Arastoo.

We ran to her side, helping her stand slowly.

"What in the _world_ was that?!" She exclaimed, rubbing the side of her head.

"I..I uh, I am so..." I stuttered. Arastoo picked up all the papers that had flown everywhere, handing them back to her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I was um..Experimenting."  
"Experimenting?" She repeated, a grimace settling deeper in her face.

"Like I said, I am so sorry." I apologized once again. "It was a total accident."  
"Well I would hope so!" She exclaimed. I looked at her questioningly.  
"Well, I would hope you didn't just purposely throw nunchucks at my head." She explained.  
"Oh, well, no, of course not." I said. "I wouldn't purposely throw things at you."

"I'm beginning to like you less and less, Dr. Hodgins." She seethed.

I just stuttered and stumbled over my words, compeltely unsure of what to say.

With a a smirk, she huffed off towards Dr. Brennan, who by this time was on the platform hunched over the bones.

I turned to Arastoo, a frown on my face. Whereas, he wore a smug grin.

"I told-"  
"Don't you dare say I told you so."

Lissa's POV-

I turned and walked away in a huff. The nerve of some people! Throwing medieval weapons at people's heads, and then having nothing to say but, "I'm sorry".

But I couldn't help but notice that nagging pull in the back of my mind. The little voice saying 'you like him! You like him!'

No, no, no! Stop it!

I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts that were building inside it.

"What was that comotion over there?" Dr. Brennan asked without looking up from the bones.

"Oh, it was just.." I trailed off. "Dr. Hodgins uh, was experimenting."

She just nodded, as if it was a casual thing.

"I got the information on that soy sauce you wanted." I told her, handing her the few sheets of paper. "What restaurant and the address and direcitons there and whatnot."

Dr. Brennan nodded, looking the sheet over.  
"You figured out what kind of soy sauce it was?"

We turned and saw Dr. Saroyan coming on to the platform.

"Yes, I had remembered there being a sweet smell to the sauce," Dr. Brennan answered, "and it's not too often you can actually _smell_ the sweetener in the sauce unless it's what is called 'thick' soy sauce."

Dr. Saroyan nodded.

"And I had Dr. Lark find which restaurants in China Town used thick soy sauce." Dr. Brennan continued.

Dr. Saroyan leaned over to Dr. Brennan, whispering something in her ear. I caught a few of the words:

"Think that....Exceptional scientist...Intern's work...."

I awkwardly looked down, trying to seem as though I heard nothing and had no clue as to what she was talking about.

Dr. Brennan just gave Dr. Saroyan a 'look', who in turn gave Dr. Brennan a 'look' back.

"I need to get these to Booth." Dr. Brennan said, breaking the awkward silence. She walked away briskly, stepping down the few steps off the platform.

"I'm sorry about that, Dr. Lark." Dr. Saroyan apologized. "She can be a little uneasy about new employees in the lab."

I nodded, "it's alright, I understand."

Dr. Saroyan turned towards the computer that was behind her on a desk, clicking a couple times to bring it out of sleep-mode.

I was bout to say something to her, when suddenly, three consecutive guns rang out.

I instinctively ducked, throwing my arms over my head. Dr. Saroyan followed suit, along with Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Vasiri who stood on the other side of the platform.

We looked and saw a masked man at the entrance to the Medico-Legal lab. He had a handgun raised in the air, along with a pocket knife in his other hand at his side.

He walked forward slightly, the gun still raised,  
"Everyone, stay where you are!"


	6. IMPORTANT! ALL SUBSCRIBERS MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

I apologize completely for the lack of chapter updates.

My computer broke (like a month ago) and I almost lost everything in it. Luckily though, thanks to the fabulous IT fella that worked on it, I have everything on an external hard drive just waiting to be put back on my new computer. (Which I should get within the next two weeks.)

So hold steady, my fabulously wonderfully patient readers.

New chapters up soooooon! (Within 3 weeks, four AT MOST! [any longer then that and I think I might kill myself :/ ])

Signed,

Your very super duper extremely sorry author of this fic

P.S. I'm uuubbbeeerrrr soooooooorrrrrryyyyyy! =D


End file.
